jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nut Nuttingham
|age=85 (as of April 1337) |sex=Male |school= *New Tree Boarding Academy (1266 - 1270) *Westford Law School (1270 - 1271 or '72) |species=Squirrel |race/nationality= |occupation= *Assistant/manager to Judge Mia Redford (1309 - 1311) *Assistant/manager to Judge Humphrey Dooberton (1311 - 1314) *Headmaster of Nuttingham School of Business (1317 - present) |residence= *Port Milo, Furria (birth - 1266) *New Tree Boarding Academy, Timbertown, Furria (1266 - 1270) *Furrington, Furria (1270 - 1291) *''Unknown apartment complex'', Yonkers, Furria (1291 - 1295) *842 Hickory Street, Yonkers, Furria (1295 - present) |other names= |spouse=Mary Nuttingham (1270 - 1294) |grandfather= |grandmother= |father=Lawrence Nuttingham |mother=Cordelia Nuttingham |brother= |sister=Imogene Nuttingham |son=Marcus Nuttingham |daughter= |grandson=Butt Nuttingham |granddaughter=Nutella Nuttingham |other family= |first appearance="Judge Mia's Thanksgiving" |final appearance= |other facts= }} Nut Sebastian Nuttingham (born October 22, 1251) is a small, golden brown squirrel who was Judge Mia Redford's co-worker, manager, boss, assistant, and "biggest fan" all simultaneously. He has two grandchildren, Butt and Nutella. Nut has a somewhat distant personality, rarely disclosing any personal information or moral opinions. He has a strong sense of what's right, and is a staunch enforcer of rules, believing that business obligations should always come before family life. Nut demands diligence and perfection from nearly everyone, especially his co-worker, Mia Redford. Additionally, Nut has an old-fashioned and posh home life, drinking tea with guests and disapproving of rowdy or "uncivilized" behavior. Biography Early life and education Nut Sebastian Nuttingham was born on October 22, 1251 to Lawrence and Cordelia Nuttingham in Port Milo, Furria. He has a sister, Imogene Nuttingham, who was born in 1248. In 1266, Nut was enrolled at New Tree Boarding Academy for high school. New Tree Boarding Academy was a squirrel-exclusive school in Timbertown, Furria that taught rodent superiority. At New Tree Boarding Academy, Nut begun a long-term relationship with Mary Templeton. After graduating from New Tree Boarding Academy in 1270, Nut attended Westford Law School in Furrington, Furria. Before working for Mia In 1309, Nut was a frequent crowd member during Judge Mia's court cases.Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 1 - "Velvet vs. Leamy"Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 2 - "The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey" It seems as if Nut was not employed at JMN Studios until sometime around November 1309, when he is first seen acting as Mia's manager.Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 4 - "Judge Mia's Thanksgiving" As Mia's co-worker and Judge Mia star Nut, while being employed by JMN Studios, also appeared on Mia's reality TV series, Judge Mia. In early seasons, he only appeared when he introduced the judge at the beginning of every case, but Nut gradually became his own character as the series progressed. Nut is a strict rule-follower and kept the court house on a tight leash. When Furria passed a new law that required all courts to have a jury in 1310, Nut insisted that Judge Mia get a jury, despite her obvious aversion to the idea.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 4 - "Jury Fury" Despite ignoring Mia's preferences on many occasions, Nut showed that actually does care about the judge when he suggested that she attend an anger management program.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 2 - "Hipper vs. Chipper" Nut showed a softer, more personal side when he let Judge Maya, Judge Mia's rival, into his home. He told Maya that she was much more "friendly and civilized," showing that he values those aspects. However, Judge Maya's visit was only to trick Nut into suing the Bananomanoman family (Mia's daughter's family), who Maya claimed had stole antiques from a store. Nut, captivated by Maya posh disposition, agreed to sue the Bananomanomans, not knowing that they were innocent, or that they were Mia's family. After discovering that he had been tricked, he was extremely apologetic to the Bananomanomans, who forgave him.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 6 - "Nut vs. the Bananomanomans" Nut was the one to introduce Humphrey Dooberton, Judge Mia's intern, to Mia. It is unknown whether Nut and Humphrey knew each prior to Humphrey's intership.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 1 - "The People vs. the Halfbreeds" Nut offered further insight into his personal life when he brought his grandson, Butt Nuttingham, into the court house in 1311,Judge Mia: Season 9, episode 1 - "Birdena vs. Geezer Groves" and later enrolled his granddaughter, Nutella Nuttingham (Butt's sister), at PS-22.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 3 - "No Shell for Turd" Besides these two, none of Nut's family is known. Later, Nut became frustrated with Judge Mia's treatment of him, claiming that he is not getting paid and that he was doing all the work. This caused in a short rift between Nut and Mia, but the two later reconciled.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 1 - "Grouch vs. Mama Java" In 1311, Judge Mia was sued by all the people in court cases who claim to have been wrongly sentenced. Nut admitted that Judge Mia actually had wrongly sentenced people, yet he still agreed to help raise funds to bail Mia out of the charges held against her. Eventually, enough money was raised, and Mia did not have to face trial for the sentences who wrongly assigned. However, Mia immediately decided to retire, assigning Humphrey Dooberton as her replacement.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 6 - "Judge Mia Forever" Life after Judge Mia It is unknown whether or not Nut continued to work for JMN Studios after Mia retired. It is possible that Nut worked for Mia's replacement, Judge Humphrey, just as he did for Mia. Some years after Mia retired, Nut opened Nuttingham School of Business, where he taught classes on business topics. One of the majors Nuttingham School of Business offered was accounting. Marley Bananomanoman, Judge Mia's grandson, graduated from the school with a major in accounting in the class of 1328.Mia Plus. (2016, June 16). Maggie and Marley: A Post-Mia Profile On April 9, 1337, Judge Mia died in a car accident. Nut was invited to Mia's funeral, which took place on April 16. At the funeral, Nut got on stage to say a few words about Mia.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 1 - "The Funeral" Appearances Category:Characters Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Squirrels Category:Males Category:1251 births Category:October births Category:1250s births Category:Grandparents Category:Grandfathers Category:Yonkers residents Category:Portal:Judge Mia Category:Portal:Monkeytown Category:Married people Category:Widowed people Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Port Milo residents Category:Furrington residents Category:Timbertown residents